


Sina Academy

by LevisTears



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Guilt, M/M, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: When moving back to town and starting a new job, Levi finds out he is working for his old love and it causes a stir of emotions.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107023
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Sina Academy

"Mother what do I do?" he whispers into the nothingness of the pitch-black room not expecting an answer. He answers for himself creating an imaginary conversation.

"Keep going" he answers himself back.

"It is hard to keep going when you've died and now I'm on the streets "

"focus on your work sweetie, you've got that job you're starting tomorrow remember, I've been excited for you starting"

"but..."

"don't worry Levi, you've got this" He stops talking to himself and sighs glancing over at the pigeon roosting in the bush beside his head. Levi was in quite a situation right now, his mother had died and because he hadn't a job yet, he was chucked out. Left to sleep on a bench beside a pigeon with nothing besides a backpack and bike.

He thinks about how things became shit in his life as he feels sorry for himself. His mother got a job and moved them away with no notice, he had a boy that he loved that he left behind, that boy and him never admitted their feelings for each other, he never told his mother he had someone and he left him behind without a word said because he felt awful...then they move back many years later and his mother dies. Typical.

Levi imagines what his life would be like if they hadn't moved. He thinks he could have been married to the man, could have been happy, could have adopted 5 cats and grown older together. But no, he's probably found some smart tall girl with a giant set of titties and a great personality. "Fucking hell he could be a dad!?" Comes out of nowhere. He thinks it is for the best to have a girl like that. It is far better than what Levi is now. A guilt-ridden small man with extra parts and is roommates with a fucking pigeon. "I think I'm losing it a little" he sighs and hears a coo "wasn't asking you...what do I do?"

Levi remembers that he starts work tomorrow.

"oh yeah I start work tomorrow don't I?" he once again says out loud to himself. He knows he has to believe in himself but his ability to do so is on its last end. As much as he wants to just fall asleep and never wake up again, he brings his thoughts together so he would be able to focus on what's next. He reminds himself there is no point on dwelling on the ifs and buts of it all, no, he has to move on. he has to move on for the sake of his mother and most importantly himself because if he doesn't it will soon ruin his life if he doesn't live it the way he wants to. He says this but knows it's easier said than done. "uhh..." he groans "I forgot to plan...fucking hell...." he turns around to groan into the hard wooden surface. Levi decides he might just have to wing it for his first day and see what happens but the worry of things going shit shaped and him being fired on his first day has him terrified. he starts to think to himself out loud. "year 11....that means the start of GCSE stuff... what's easy to teach or start off with?......what have they even learnt? English.....language or literature though?....literature....but do I start with the book half or the poem half?.....book.....yeah books.....but they have to learn 15 poems back to front for the poem bit of the literature exam too...for fuck sake.....but that's too complicated to start with I think...they will be already stressed out since its the year of the GCSE years.....books it has to be books.....what books though?! think Levi think what did you learn about then...Christmas carol.....yeah that's a good one!...oh shit that only covers the first two periods of the day...English day....just do a fucking English day Levi it should be fine....the school knows you are off your rocks with stress right now..."

His head starts to spiral once again but onto something else "what if I'm a shit teacher? have I wasted my fucking life so far doing this? what if my class hate me or take the piss out of me...they might not even listen to me....no Levi they said when you got the job that they are fine.....I bet they were lying...Levi stop getting yourself in a state....what if they find out that I'm trans? Christ almighty save me.... then if they do, they will soon be calling me all the names under the sun." Levi thinks of a few key ones that come to mind. Dyke, tranny, paedophile and all the ones people like to come out with. He silently prays to anyone who would listen to him that things would be ok for him from now on, he prays that he can keep going and be happy with his new life.

He picks up his backpack from the park floor and heads out on his bike at 07:30 after making his breakfast and lunch (a.k.a fighting the pigeon for bread in their nest so he doesn't starve.) He knows it's shit but he's trying his best to get used to all of this as his new schedule until he can afford a place. He peddles his way to school feeling the cold Autumn air hit him. He can only wish to feel better about all of this what's happened over the last week.

Soon he arrives up to the front gate of the school and just looks at the sign highlighting its name. Sina Academy, his old secondary school and now the place of his new (and not forgetting first) teaching job. He hopes this will be a permanent place in his life and he isn't fired or whatever his thoughts from the previous nights were eluding to. He walks through the gate with his bike and in reaching the staff car park, chains up his bike. He quietly walks into the reception signing himself in and uses his new I.D bag to unlock the door to properly enter the school building through the teacher entrance/exit. That's when he realises that this is all too real and he's got a fucking job he has to do. He looks at the piece of paper he had reminded himself of his new classroom number. 316. Ironically that was his form room from his time here. Levi finds it weird and he is hit by nostalgia as he walks the corridors of this place, he is even able to point out his old locker immediately but swallows knowing it was next to his form room.

He takes a deep breath stepping inside and raising a brow seeing the light was already on. That was because at the front of the class sat a young man reading at his table, though there is something Levi sees straight away about him. The guy was in a wheelchair that slotted into one of the spaces that would normally have a chair. Levi forgets to introduce himself due to nerves, is even unable to do anything and the student has to be the one to break the silence between the two. "Sir are you OK?"

Levi snaps back into reality clearing his throat "yeah yeah I'm alright" Levi stutters placing his bag on the floor next to his desk.

"Ah so you're our new teacher" he smiles putting his book down "What's your name? Nobody has told us yet?"

"Mr Ackerman" Levi adds crossing his leg on the chair "I would tell you name first name but I don't think the school would like that. Yours?"

"Armin Arlert" he adds reaching into his bag on the chair next to him and pulling out a sheet of paper with writing on it. He reaches over to hand it over to Levi and Levi accidentally stands up too quickly thinking he was falling forwards out of his chair. "Oh I'm fine thank you...here sir, this should help you get to know the class. Go over it in your own time."

"Oh thank you Armin" Levi adds "is the class OK?"

"What do you mean in terms of 'ok' ?"

"I don't think I should ask since you've said that"

"They're OK.....but kind of ....out there....or you could say extra"

"OK....is there anyone I should be wary of?"

"My friend Eren" he adds and Levi raises a brow.

"He likes to cause trouble, talkback and things like that"

"Does he sit beside you?"

"No he doesn't, he moved towards the back around last Christmas after a ran over his foot one too many times by accident" he explains "I'm not too bothered, I understand where's he's coming from"

"I mean it's a bit rude"

"Oh it's fine, I don't have to bend over to grab my bag though since it can sit right beside me on his old chair." He smiles and Levi can tell he's hurt by the situation as his smile looks sad.

"Yeah" Levi adds "who needs a table partner, they'll just distract you and make you develop weird feelings"

"Pardon? What's that last thing supposed to mean?"

"Just an old friend of mine" he sighs "an old friend who I should have kept in touch with"

"...I'll not ask"

Some time passes and 08:30 arrives as Levi silently watches people come in and sit down. He assumes everyone is in when no one else comes in after 3 or so minutes. He clears his throat and comes to a stand. Everyone looks at him suddenly and he wants to fucking run for his life. This is where he decides if he's the fun or the strict teacher. All he can muster out is a "Hello...." he hears a few hellos back. "My name is...Mr Ackerman.....nice to meet you" There's silence and Levi knows they are all thinking he looks like a total tit. He tries to say something meaningful. "Umm...I hope we can all get on well together for the next year......I don't want anyone in this class feeling like they can't achieve anything.......because you can.......if you believe in yourself..." Again nothing "whoop." Levi knows he's being cringe like right now but he's stressed and panicking and feeling all the emotions.

He is about to go away silently to his desk to do the register when the classroom door opens and a brown-haired boy is escorted inside by someone. It happened so quick Levi's head snaps towards the boy huffing towards his desk at the back and Levi can only assume that his person was in fact Eren. Levi and this teacher turn to one another and immediately Levi feels light-headed as his eyes widen. In front of him in the doorway was a familiar face he thought he'd never see again in his life...Erwin Smith. Erwin looks at the teacher in front of him and raises a brow looking at him. "Do I know you?......I think I know you...I do....where do we know each other from?" Erwin asks and looks intently at the smaller teacher in the eyes from across from him. He suddenly slowly widens his eyes, a way too excited smile forming on his face knowing who he might be talking to. "Levi? Is that you?"

"E-Erwin?" Levi stutters and without a second to react Erwin rushes forwards and wraps his arms around him picking him up slightly against his will.

"AH, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! IT'S BEEN 6 YEARS! YOU LOOK GREAT MY MAN! SHIT, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO GOT THIS JOB! BEST EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER!" He adds squeezing him tight as Levi wiggles his legs trying to get him to let go.

"OK ok let me go, Erwin!" He demands and the blonde puts him down. Levi brushes himself down and straightens his clothes "haha sorry I got too excited"

"Too excited!? You nearly suffocated me!" Levi explains and Erwin and him come to remember the class of students beside them who are sitting staring at them pulling all sorts of confused faces.

"How do you know him???" Asks Eren in the back out of nowhere

"I was his best friend in secondar-

"I was his first love." Erwin interrupts for Levi's face to become shocked and red.

"Mr Smith this isn't a thing to discuss in the classroom." Levi huffs crossing his arms.

"Huh? Don't be mean to your dear Erwin now Levi~" Erwin coos placing his hand on hip. Levi hopes he's dreaming right now, really hopes that this is a stress dream. Thinks he hallucinating from the cold or dying because the fucking bird killed him.

"J-Just go back to your work or whatever" Levi explains seeing his class watching intently at this scene playing in front of them all "I need to start teaching before any more time is wasted"

"I am, it's here, supervising my class" he smirks walking past Levi and sitting down on his desk chair, he leans back giving him a cheeky smile "go on~" Levi groans knowing it would be hypocritical to start wasting time discussing anything else and starts the lesson knowing well in fact that his new class was interested in what the fuck had just happened. Nothing was said for the entire day by anyone.

Levi walks out of the building at the end of the school day mumbling to himself about how much of today that ceased to nearly make him faint from nerves and stress. He was unchaining his bike in the staff car park when a voice from the car parked right beside him spoke out to Levi. "You're riding home?"

Levi looks to see it is Erwin talking to him "Yes I'm riding home" he sighs putting his helmet on feeling things were trying to test him having parked next to the man he was distant of.

"Don't you want a lift?" Erwin asks leaning on his car "I thought you'd be able to drive"

"I can but I'm not explaining this" he sighs getting on his bike.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you home?"

"Why so you can see where I live and bother me more?" Levi bluffs not wanting him to know he's sleeping rough with a bird.

"Mean..."

"No...sorry...see you tomorrow Mr Smith" Levi adds starting to pedal away before stopping to look at him "...see you tomorrow Erwin."

It was Wednesday and a few days have passed since joining his new job at Sina Academy and Levi, for the most part, is enjoying it. He's enjoying it because he has always wanted to work with children (or teens in this situation) from when he was young and impact the future generations to come. However, there was an issue. This issue but was a certain teacher Levi had come across on his first day, Erwin Smith, the headteacher of this place and his love from many years ago. To Levi, this was agonizing, for this man to be right in front of him suddenly. For him to be so cheerful and bright when first seeing him again after all this time whilst Levi, on the other hand, feels as if he is struggling at everything right now. He feels as if the universe has placed him here to test him or some shit. Levi knows he can't do anything about how Erwin makes him feel when he looks at him with those stupid blue eyes and dopey smile. He can't and this whole thing is sending nerves down his body, so much, in fact, Levi finds himself nervously feeling sick when the blonde tries to talk to him. This then brings the second issue to hand, Erwin is trying to be friendly to him and Levi can barely look him in the eyes. During the past few days, Erwin has tried talking to him and Levi can only muster out small comments in return. On this first day, he invited him to eat in the staff room so he can introduce Levi to everyone else, that, of course, didn't happen as Levi hid out in the classroom to avoid him during lunch. Levi brings himself at the end of the day to make his way out of the school not saying anything to him. These were a few examples and he hates himself that this situation has made him seem extremely rude to everyone. He isn't rude, just scared of his feelings towards his co-worker, headteacher and class hand. This is a mess.

It gets to almost half 6 one day and Levi still sits at his desk as he is trying to figure out how to stall for time since it is raining outside. This is going well until Levi hears the classroom door open and turns around to see Erwin standing there in the doorway. "You're working late" he adds with a smile "planning?"

"Yeah and whatever" he adds typing again.

"How long are you staying here?"

"As long as I can"

"Is that document saved?"

"Err yeah???"

"Good because the computer access turns off in..." Erwin checks his phone " a minute" just as he says this the computer logs Levi out and Levi just stares at the black scene with a blank face. He sighs into his hands and shakes his head. "You OK?"

"Fine." Levi sighs not facing him.

"So what's up with all the backpack with your clothes in?" Erwin adds after a moment "and your lunch being bits of bread with feathers in"

"Chucked out." Levi mumbles "and my account now is empty...so I'm homeless and penniless"

"Who chucked you out?"

"Landlord. Mother died."

"Do you want to stay with me?"

"Erwin please, I'm not in the mood for this...no."

"Then I'll stay beside you until you find a place to stay."

"Don't be daft! It's the weekend..."

"Levi..."

"give me the security details for the school and I'll sort myself out," Levi adds knowing he is acting ridiculous and should, in fact, go with him.

"No"

"Well.....I...I'm not going with you" he adds and sees Erwin sigh "I mean it" Levi adds and slides himself off the chair to sit against the wall. "I'm going to get myself comfortable....the carpet should do just fine...it's hard and kind of scratchy but it will do"

"I'm staying right here then" he smiles and goes ahead to sit down. Erwin just sits down with a sigh opposite him so he is leaning against the closed door.

"You're joking me right?" Levi frowns "you've got better thing to do than this"

"No, I'm staying until you find a place to stay" he adds and Levi mumbles something under his breath leaning his head back against the wall. They do not say a word to each other until Erwin says something "I'm happy I finally got to see you again, Levi"

Levi just rubs his face "god sake man Erwin" he groans "stop with the small talk and go home"

"Again not happening" he adds with a smirk "Are you not going to say you're happy to see me, bestie?"

"Stop taking the piss with calling my your bestie!" Levi groans "... I was surprised, to say the least...it was unexpected....why are you even sitting here Erwin?"

"I see...I want to catch up with my old friend since you have obviously been avoiding me since starting" Erwin adds smiling "who even told you to sign up for a job here?"

"Mother did" he mumbles

"I'm sorry for the loss of your mother"

"Thank you but it is fine" Levi sighs looking at him finally.

Erwin just cuts the bullshit "look I know things are terrible for you at the moment Levi...but I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need it"

"Thanks..." Levi sighs dragging his voice.

It starts to get late and Erwin starts to notice the way Levi looks tired in his eyes, just staring out into space. He doesn't say anything watching his head gradually fall back to the wall and eyes close. He waits a moment before he whispers something "Levi?" He adds coming closer to him and seeing he is out, takes some hair from off his face. He looks at his face and can only smile at his sleeping form "your sleeping face is still so lovely" He is standing up and grabbing the backpack and the man bends over and picks a sleep-filled Levi into his arms "sorry about this Levi but I'm taking you home" he whispers. They are walking down the hallway as Levi remains asleep and Erwin knows he is going to flip his shit when he does wake up.

But for now, Erwin is going to treasure this time he has with him.

The next morning as Levi is waking up he stretches in bed smiling at the softness of the pillow. He has a reality check the moment he does this as he knows the school floor isn't soft at all. He creeps an eye open to see if yesterday was some big dream and he is on the bench, though that isn't the case. It isn't the case as when he opens his eyes, he is face to face with a sleeping Erwin. He immediately freaks out with a screech and falls straight out the bed before seeing he is in his underwear and a white top and uses the covers hanging over to cover himself. Erwin stirs to sits up a little to see him sitting there flustered on the wooden floor. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Don't fucking Babe me!" Levi shouts cheeks red with embarrassment "Why am I here!? Why am I undressed!?!?"

"You fell asleep so I brought you back to my home" Erwin adds "and don't worry I closed my eyes when I was doing it"

"That's not the point you pervert!" Levi adds standing up and pulling the top down to cover himself more "you abducted me and stipped me down"

"With friendly intentions, because I didn't want you stuck in there all weekend"

"Friendly intentions my backside" Levi scoffs looking around the room "where are my clothes? I'm leaving"

"I put everything away during the night" he coos into a smile and Levi wants to scream.

"Damn you..." He sighs

"Don't go" he asks "it won't solve anything"

Levi knows fine well Erwin is right but still wants to escape this situation for the sake of his own mental health. "I know...I know that...but what do I do Erwin?"

Erwin sits up further and moves to the edge of the bed to look up at him "you could stay and we could go shopping for some food together, then we can talk this over"

"Talk this over?"

"Like about what you want to do about your living situation" Erwin explains "and perhaps why you have been avoiding me like a cat near water...so do we talk about that...or do we go shopping together?"

Levi just looks at him sick of his life and sighs a drawn a noise before answering him "ok we can go shopping for your food"

"Our food" the blonde smirks and Levi just rolls his eyes unamused.

"Just get dressed..."

So they end up going shopping with the other, Levi pushing the trolley and during their travels, they run into Eren and Armin. When they see their teachers together, briefly talking about cabbage and why Levi thinks it is a good thing to eat, Eren wolf whistles before shouting something across the shop "ha what a puff!" Followed by Armin telling him to be quiet before they are kicked out. Levi wants to run and hide from everything.

That night Levi lays in bed on the right side with Erwin beside him but made sure to be as far away as possible on his side. Levi soon feels an arm place itself on his waist. Levi widens his eyes and removes the limb "do you fucking mind!?" Levi adds "stop it"

"I'm just resting my hand on you" he explains "that's all"

"You're lucky I didn't walk away this morning after that shit you pulled" Levi sighs "I should have done that"

"Just move in with me." Erwin sighs "it'll be fun having my bestie beside me again"

"no, and stop calling me bestie"

"I'll fire you." Erwin jokes.

"That's blackmail!" Levi turns round to say "that's is really uncalled for because I won't do it"

"I'm not actually going to do that."

"Why did you say it then!?!"

"To get a response off you that is hopefully you wanting to move in" he explains "I won't see you ever if I do that and I can't have you on the streets."

"I can look after myself thank you...."

"I don't think so"

"They will devour you out there if given the chance. Plus that's my job."

"What the fuck is wrong with you trying to flirt with me?" Levi sighs "Is there a human resource manager at the school?"

"Yeah???"

"I would like to make a complaint about you."

"What have I done!?" Erwin says shocked

"Too much in my face...who is it then? I'm complaining on Monday."

"Me."

"Is that a joke?"

"No, it is me." He adds "is me flirting a problem?"

Levi goes back to facing away from him on his side "For fuck sake.........shit....fuck.........Erwin..." Levi sighs not wanting to get onto this.

"What happened to us? Us being together? Nobody can stop us now Levi, we can be happy together at last."

"I...I just don't feel...ready yet...I'm sorry... I need to come to terms with things." Levi sighs and Erwin is shocked when he sees Levi move closer to him and take hold of his hand to actually wrap his arm around him. Levi keeps hold of the hand on his stomach and they silently lace their fingers together as their bodies are slotted against the other. Levi whispers something still not showing his face "...I'm sorry Erwin"

"It's ok Levi," Erwin says gently as he brings himself closer to him to get comfortable "I'll support you through this"

Levi after a moment of thinking says something "I'll move in with you Erwin"

Monday comes and the first thing that happens when they enter the school building is that Erwin takes him into his office. Levi, of course, was a little nervous, to be honest as when they woke up the day beforehand with their bodies snuggled into each other, anxiety and denial hit Levi again. It hit him in the form of a realisation that he had once again been vulnerable with him and they basically fucking spooned as Levi's behind was either against his thigh or his dick. Levi hopes it was his thigh, really hopes so. They walk into his office and Levi sits down in front of him at his desk as instructed. Erwin clears his throat "I want you acting gay with me"

"You've lost your mind" Levi adds "is that for the acceptance of the class or your own gain?"

"both," Erwin says and Levi knows for a fact the bastard is smirking "it is both"

"Fuck off"

On their way to work one cold day, Erwin mentions something to Levi "we're introducing a new system into the school" he announces, eyes on the road.

"oh really?" Levi questions "what is it?"

"we're trying this new thing where everyone has everyone's number" he smiles and Levi raises a confused brow to which Erwin explains further "everyone in our class will have our numbers and we have theirs, this is so it opens communication between us all and we can send updates about homework and other things, they can ask for help with things they struggle with too"

"soo" Levi drags "you've set up a strategy to do that, but also sets us up for scam calls, messages, them calling for help at ridiculous times and the possibility of them getting pissy about us not being available 24/7 to help them...."

Erwin stays quiet before adding "I......didn't think about that..." and Levi hums at him.

"and don't think I'm paying the stupid phone bill of having to respond to people" Levi frowns "you can pay my bill"

"sure thing"

"and wouldn't it of just been better to use an email system? like you have to do at uni and use google meetings or some shit for the calls" Levi questions "it could be far less stressful and expensive" Erwin stays quiet again "....you forgot about emails didn't you?"

"yeah" Erwin mumbles and Levi sighs.

"is it too late to change it?"

"yep. I did it this for the whole school early this morning using the information at the reception" he adds and Levi checks his phone to see the contacts...then counts the number of the class....then counts above that number and a quick check reveals it is around 120.

"Erwin why is there about 120 new contacts on my phone?"

"120?"

"yeah"

"give me the name of someone randomly on that list"

"urm...Isabell Magnolia"

"........fuck"

"you've put everyone in the schools instead of the class haven't you?"

"yep" Erwin adds with a strain

"well better get to work finding a great way to tell a school full of teens they have to sit down and delete 100+ contacts of their phones"

"assembly maybe? email to teachers?"

"tannoy announcement," Levi says "I'll do it...now that they are going to delete all the numbers, why not switch to email services?"

"Ah it'll be fiiine" he drags "it's not like we're doing to need to use online services and calls any time soon"

"Don't fucking jinx it Erwin....that's how bad shit happens....but fine...I'm just going to make it known to them that if they ring or ask for help after 7, they will be kindly told to piss off"

"so you're going to tell Mikasa, your family member, to piss off?"

"of course I wouldn't, she's my family"

"ah good"

"we're related so I have the right to tell her fuck off instead" Levi smiles into a laugh and as stupid as it sounds, they end up laughing out loud in the car, Erwin trying to keep the car straight. the blonde is sort of relieved to see his friend loosen up and laugh a little after that small period of avoiding him. he is trusting him more and seemingly becoming happier and Erwin is so glad that is the case.

The first lesson of the day was P.E. and as everyone is changing for a double period, Levi is noticeably absent from the department. At first, Erwin thinks its a privacy thing and he will appear in a moment but it momentarily confused when a sound is heard coming from the tannoy with his announcement tune and not the reception one. everyone looks up to the speaker. "Good morning~, this is Mr Ackerman here speaking on behalf of Mr Smith. just to let you know our school-wide communication strategy has started today and has already gone to shite~...." he says whimsically and Erwin widens his eyes "big brows here put it as the whole school to the office and not by class~ that means both students and teachers have every single person's phone number in this school~ way to go!~~ so that means we all have to sit and delete over 100 contacts. and yes I know you teens would rather be drinking, smoking, taking drugs, sucking cock and fucking ass but we just have to deal with it haha~ I would like to apologise for any inconveniences this may have caused and any phone's memory that has been fucked because of this and those who may have had to deleted other things to fit this because it forced you to. please delete everyone apart from your class and teachers in your own time and please don't misuse people's numbers...If I have a call of some takeout shop that you've called a fake order into, I will not resist to have you in detention for a month and apologise for the embarrassment you have caused me. also, year 11 and 10 boys don't use this to try and find a lass in year 7 you weird bastards. that is all~ enjoy the rest of your day Sina Academy!~"

Erwin blinks at the speaker at how out there that was and sighs a chuckle as he hears a sudden outroar of people complaining about the phone thing through the school. To be honest, he thinks Levi has done a great job there and makes sure to tell him so when he walks into the teacher training room with a smirk on his face. "did you like it?"

"loved it" Erwin smirks back "I knew you could be like that"

Levi and Erwin change in private whilst the students do so in their respective changing rooms. The girls of the class talking away about the same thing as the boys.

"Mikasa..." Historia starts and she hums "why is your uncle or whatever so attractive?"

"eww, what the fuck...." Mikasa frowns pulling a face.

"she's right, he is, why it always the gay ones that are hot" Sasha adds "Annie, tell me you agree with us!"

"sort of" she mumbles "...any comments Ymir?"

"you guys are fucking weird, you know that?"

"it is his face" Sasha beams "its like...pretty"

"well you do know his birth circumstances," Mikasa says sighing "don't tell him I told everyone"

"he's like a kpop star....androgynous...like you can see he's a man but he just looks...soft in some areas" Historia explains.

"you know I don't think he would like you saying he looks like a girl..."

"I'm not saying that!" Historia grumbles "I'm just saying he has nice features"

"you lot need help" Ymir adds "and stop getting all goo-goo eyed over and sexualising the teacher and comparing him to a race he isn't, or whatever"

"boring" they mumble for Mikasa to shake her head and Annie to nod.

"plus it is Mr Smiths job to do that" she smirks.

"who's sexualising him now!?" Historia mocks

"Mr Smith is an adult who has a past with him" she explains and Annie agrees with a nod "that is fine...he's gay anyway"

"he must be a little bi since he was born a woman" Sasha adds for Historia to nod.

"what?" Mikasa adds "how does that work?"

"he's is technically a man and a woman sort of....so bi," Historia says.

"that's not how that works" Annie rolls her eyes "gender and sexuality are different. he is into men!"

"ok but.......Mr Smith must be bi right?" Historia adds "since Levi is a mixture of both"

Annie pulls a face as Ymir groans into her hands. Then after a minute of deep thinking, the blonde asks "so which end is Erwin going to stick it up?"

"we're not talking about this!" Mikasa shouts.

Meanwhile, in the boys changing room, the same thing is going on there.

"how long do you bet until Mr Ackerman gets it up the arse?" Jean adds.

"Jean!" Marco shouts "don't talk about such things!"

"or in the puss" Reiner smirks getting a few laughs and a swat to the shoulder of Bert.

"but do you think they are bumming yet?" Connie asks.

"not a clue" Jean adds

"I heard they are now living together after he was kicked out his home" Armin adds "I heard them mention about his parents or something"

"what does he expect!? he's a weirdo" Eren explains "who would want some fucking weird man lesbian dyke in their house"

"Eren shut up" they all groan.

"there must be some tension" Connie adds "Where do they change?"

they suddenly hear "OI FUCK OFF!" as it can be heard from some changing room in the department. both changing rooms listen confused.

"I didn't do anything wrong, Levi" Erwin adds and they know what is going on.

"Stop staring!" Levi shouts high pitched "perverted big browed cunt!"

Soon they are on the cold field and Erwin takes boys, as Levi is instructed to take the girls. Levi and the girls stand on the field as Erwin is on the tennis courts with the boys. the girls just look at him confused and Annie is the one to ask what the rest of them are thinking. "Isn't a female supposed to take the class?" She questions.

"Mr Smith has very....interesting humour, that's why I'm here and don't worry I'm not going to stare at you inappropriately, believe me, I wouldn't do that in the first place...I'm more concerned about something else....what are you all looking at? He's staring at me isn't he?" he adds with lidded eyes and a flat face and they nod.

"you look good in those shorts though!" Erwin calls from a distance away and Levi turns back with a red face adding.

"What did I say in the changing room!?" Levi shouts, voice cracking a little.

"but it does!"

Levi remembers their act gay arrangement that he somehow agreed to and sighs adding "......thank you, darling~, your jogger bottoms shape you nicely too~" Levi hadn't looked but knowing his luck, it would be a good sight. Levi looks for a second at the boys and he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Alert?"

"On the sidelines sir" Mikasa adds

"Why?"

"Wheelchair you muppet" calls Eren from the other side of the fence.

"Verbal warning Yaeger" Levi frowns and knows Eren just stuck his fingers up behind him.

"I'm not letting this happen, hold on a moment" he adds before walking off and approaching Armin who is watching the boys play tennis. Armin doesn't have a moment to ask what is going on when he is suddenly pushed towards the girls on the field.

"I'm not being used as the post am I?" he questions and Levi shakes his head. then to the surprise of everyone, Levi takes hold of a bat, asks Armin not panic and to duck his head and positions himself behind him and the chair. he asks everyone to get into place to play rounders and Mikasa to throw the ball at him. nobody, even Mr Smith or the boys knew what the hell he was doing and Mikasa herself was sceptical about what he was going to do before deciding to throw the ball at him. she throws it and Levi hits it far before grabbing the back handles of the chair and pushing him as fast as he could around the posts. the girls, realising what was going on purposefully slowed down their reactions a little without making it obvious. they played as normal, the boy even pitching some balls, which some ended up thrown a little too low and in the centre evident by Ymir shouting something about how she's going to wake up with a bruise on the tit tomorrow morning. despite that, it went well and Levi was beyond happy.

Afterwards, Levi goes ahead and takes him in the lift to the classroom whilst everyone is getting ready and then Levi would go back down and get changed. But as they are in lift, Levi happens to hear a small sniffle and looks over his head to see him emotional. "are you ok?" he asks "I'm sorry, I might of went too far and I apologise if I've put you out of your comfort zone at all this morning Armin"

Armin shakes his head and becomes more upset "no" he cries "it's not that, thank you so much! nobody has ever done that before and made me feel included. I...I....felt like I was taking part and it was amazing...you made me feel like I was like everyone else, not just some person in a chair"

Levi sighs into a smile, ruffling his hair "I'm just doing my job, coconut"

Erwin's birthday comes and Levi, straight after school is posed with a question. "do you want to go out for my birthday for some food?" the blonde asks and Levi who is packing away for the days turns to him and raises a brow.

"we're not going on a date" Levi blandly states and Erwin feels he has to lie a little to get him there with him.

"It's not a date" Erwin lies "I just want to spend time with my friend on my birthday that's all" and it sounds believable, so much in fact, Levi just nods to agree as they sort out the location and time. as this is happening, Eren who is walking past the classroom hears everything and within a few moments, a text is sent out to his classmates telling them what the plan for tonight was. it was a simple text of "gays on a date tonight. Italian a few streets away. 6. come spy." This led to replies of people asking why they should know this and a few who said they would come along, worried about what Eren would do, what led to the rest agreeing to come along. Ymir just tells them all to "fucking mind your business" before deciding to come because she didn't want to be left out, though she was prepared to run from the scene if needed since her teachers caught them and she wanted to get away before they saw her there.

So they go for their meal what was actually a date, as the class were busy arguing outside since they couldn't get in, the rain apparent and all wet apart from Ymir who stood frowning under an umbrella listening to them bicker at each other. Inside, Levi feels on edge. why? because it was now obvious Erwin had lied to him and this was a date, everything pointed to it. the venue, the lighting, the soft music playing through a speaker. not to mention he sat there with a white shirt that clung to him and his muscles. Levi is not prepared for this as he sits wearing a long cardigan from today and does not feel relaxed. So Levi, in a fit of nerves, does something stupid. he starts being oddly flirty with their waiter, giving him looks, a soft voice and a gentle smile. well, he couldn't guarantee the gentleness of that smile as he was sure it looked off from how he could sense Erwin's eyes burning into him from in front of him making him panic just a little more. Erwin after some amount of time asks him something, that something Levi thinks is the main reason he took him out tonight "could we try things now?" he asks and Levi raises a brow at him, sipping his drink, making a quick decision on the spot. Levi unknowingly turns his nerves into arrogance, a sense of mean arrogance he would never ever do in his life.

Levi just smirks a "don't be stupid, besides that waiter is sort of cute" Levi looks off to the side again smirking as he knows he just royally fucked up but doesn't say anything else.

Erwin stares for a second before taking his wallet out, putting the cost of their meal in the clip and walking out abruptly. Levi gasps noticing this and starts out outwardly panicking and going straight after him. the class seeing Erwin in the distance rush down the alley beside the restaurant and Levi rushing out after him, the rain pouring outside and Levi picking up the umbrella that was dropped by accident by Ymir to shield himself from the rain. Erwin seeing Levi then walks into the alley and the class panic, hiding behind the bins and without any choice push Armin's chair further down and toss him into the massive bin. Levi rushes up to him "Erwin I'm s-"

"What the fuck was that!?" He shouts getting in his face and it scares the raven.

Levi doesn't answer "You go with your fucking mother and leave me alone! She separated us!"

"Don't call her that" Levi adds quietly and the class don't know what to do "this isn't her fault"

"at least you recognise that this is your fault! this is all YOUR FAULT Levi! You never said anything and left my side without any notice! you never had the guts to say you loved me to anyone but went and told people you wanted to be a man?! It makes no sense!?" Erwin shouts at him and Levi feels his eye grow wet with embarrassment and guilt "why the fuck are you crying for!? it should be ME who is upset! I was the one in pain back then! I AM THE ONE STILL IN PAIN NOW! YOU'RE FUCKING SELFISH DO YOU KNOW THAT!? I try and help and you just kept avoiding me! you flirted with that man! I wanted to punch that waiter's FUCKING FACE IN!" The class widen their mouths as Erwin continues and hears a sob come from the other, Levi's hands over his face " I know perfectly why you are crying you bastard! you're guilty! YOU FEEL SO FUCKING! FUCKING! GUILTY LEVI! You leave your best friend for 6 years! Move across the country! you cut all connections and move without a word said! you block my number! pretended like I didn't exist any more! how did you think I was going to feel!? Levi, I was heartbroken! FUCKING DESTROYED INSIDE! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU WERE STILL ALIVE!" Levi again doesn't know what he can say "you broke all our promises to each other! we were going to go to college together! we were going to go to university together! we were going to be together and you staying quiet ruined everything! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING LEVI! MY BEST FRIEND FUCKED OFF FOR 6 YEARS AND RETURNS AND TRIES TO NOT SPEAK TO ME! YOU'RE A FUCKING DISGRACE!" Levi can't stop crying and the class wishes they hadn't come along with Eren. Erwin's voice softens a little as he feelings emotions building up inside of him "....and you know what hurts the most? The night you came out to me in my room and said you were in a man on the inside and told me a name you had in mind with tears in your eyes thinking I would hate you, I accepted you and we said we would go through your transition together and you left...you left me and changed....you and I grew up apart from the other....you changed the most...a-and I don't know if you are the same person I knew back then Levi..." they both stay quiet for a moment until Erwin adds a soft "I'm sorry for shouting. I didn't mean to say those things about you and your mother." at him feeling himself break down like the man in front of him and Levi hears this and looks him in the face again. Erwin's eyes are red and Levi widens his eyes seeing him add "I...I didn't mean to do that" he cries and the class is having an 'oh shit' moment "I'm sorry...don't hate me...I know this isn't your fault...p-please don't feel guilty" Erwin holds his arms out a little to him adding "......I've missed you so much...Lucy"

That instant, the umbrella is dropped and Levi rushes up to him and they both wrap each other into a tight hug, a loud sob coming from Levi whilst Erwin silently cries into his shoulder. Levi calls something out from with the pouring rain, finally letting his feelings be verbalised to Erwin for the first time ever. "I love you!" he weeps over and over again as they still hold each other tight and Erwin tells him the same. the class peak over the bins as Armin is stuck listening to what is going on from inside the big bin. they both didn't even intend it but not even a few seconds after looking at the other's face, both Erwin and Levi join their lips together in an instant. it is a sudden bought of need coming from them both and lips are moving within the first second to deepen the kiss. the class are red in the face. Levi's hands grip Erwin's soaked shirt as they don't part. when they do, Erwin who has Levi's face cupped in his hands looks down at him, seeing his wet face from the rain and pushes his hair back off his face, their faces close and still have the odd stray tear on. they silently look at each other and they both have the same thought in mind. Erwin found the possibility of his thought happening to be unlikely but Levi is the one to verbalise it for him. Levi breathes cold air onto Erwin's lips "Erwin..." he breathes, his heart pounding "...touch me"

The class panics and Erwin takes a second before starting his first step towards the car expecting Levi to follow but he doesn't and instead grabs his wrist and pull him towards him. they walk back into the wall and lips join again. Erwin adds "are you sure? we're in public, anyone could see us" Levi nods at him.

"I've kept you waiting for me for 6 years" he breathes "I won't let you wait 20 minutes more until we get back...take me right here"

When Monday morning came, the class couldn't look them in the eye and knew this would be the last time they followed one of Eren's plans.


End file.
